Choices
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: In life, we are forced to make many choices. Some are hard, some are easy. Some are right, some are wrong. Three years ago, Aqualad made the wrong one, and he regrets it everyday of his life. Raven, instead of Terra, was turned to stone. Now, when Aqualad goes to visit Raven's stone body, it's gone. What happened to Raven?
1. She's Gone

I do not own the Titans…

Okay, so Aqualad came in second in the poll! This story is Aqua/Rae! Below are the exact results of the poll:

Kyd Wykkyd: 10

Aqualad: 583

Red X: 2848

Herald: 1

KF: 1

BB: 10

Jericho: 2

Rorek: 30

Terra: 4

Ages (oldest on left):

20- Cyborg, Aqualad, Raven, Hotspot Bumblebee, Jinx

19- Robin, Starfire, Harold, Speedy, KF

18-Argent, Terra

17- Jericho, BB, Kole

* * *

It had been three years. Three years since Raven had been turned to stone. Aqualad still remembered the day. All of the Titans (west and east) had escaped Terra's traps, but only Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Raven had made it to the inside of the volcano. Terra had defeated Slade, but the volcano was going to explode and destroy the city. Just as Terra was going to sacrifice herself to stop it, Raven stepped in.

_Flashback_

_"Wait!" Raven held out her hand._

_"I'll stop it! I have the power too!" Raven said, looking at Aqualad. Her eyes had a question in them, me or Terra? I nodded, and Raven stepped onto the stone while Terra maneuvered herself, BB, and I out of the volcano._

_End Flashback_

Three years ago, he had made the wrong choice and now he was dating Terra. He walked into the volcano where Raven's stone body was. None of the Titans had ever visited her ever. Not one. He was going to for the first time today. He looked at the place where Raven was supposed to be, but there was nothing there. She was gone…

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but it's just the beginning! And, Terra lovers, don't worry I'm not actually going to bash her or make her a bad guy. I'm sorry I altered the plotline of the show a little too! Remember to review!


	2. Surprise Villain!

Surprise, surprise! I don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_He looked at the place where Raven was supposed to be, but there was nothing there. She was gone…_

Back at the Tower…

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Robin yelled at Aqualad.

"I mean, I went to see her body, and she wasn't there!" He yelled back.

"But how could she be gone?! She was turned to stone!" Beast Boy said.

"I don't know…" Robin looked thoughtful.

"Um, friends…" Starfire approached them nervously, "Is it not good that Raven is no longer stuck as stone? We should go look for her, correct?"

"I don't know Star, she could be long gone or dead…" Starfire shot a glare at Aqualad. She had known about Raven's feelings for the Atlanian, and that he probably played a huge part in Raven taking Terra's place. Sure, Starfire and Terra were friends, but her and Raven were sisters.

"YOU MAY NOT CALL ME STAR!" She screamed, and walked away angrily.

Robin sighed, "Maybe we should go after Rae…"

Terra got up from her place on the couch angrily, "No. We shouldn't! You're letting Starfire get to your head! Raven is dead now, okay?! Can we just leave it?!"

Just as every Titan in that room except for Aqualad were about to stand up and defend their fallen family member, the alarm rang.

Robin ran up to the computer, and stopped dead in his tracks, "But he's supposed to be dead…"

"What?! Who is it?!" Aqualad asked from where he was standing.

"Slade…"

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I'm getting slammed with homework! Review!


	3. Venom

I don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

_"What?! Who is it?!" Aqualad asked from where he was standing._

_"Slade…"_

In T- car with BB, Aqualad, Speedy, and Cyborg…

"That's weird…" Cyborg said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"The system in the T- car is saying that there's another villain besides Slade at the scene…" The T- car stopped as they arrived at the scene. Terra, Bumblebee, and Starfire landed right after them. Mas y Menos arrived next. Robin pulled up in the R cycle last.

"Well hello Titans. Long time, no see." Slade walked up slowly.

"I killed you once and I'll do it again!" Terra yelled at him.

"Oh my dear child, if you've killed me before you shouldn't need to do it again, correct?"

Robin growled and yelled, "TITANS GO!"

As the Titans charged, a black force field stopped them.

"Dude, what's happening?" Beast Boy whined.

"Apprentice!" Slade called out and a girl landed beside him. She looked about the Titans' age. She was wearing black sleeveless shirt, a black skirt, black flat boots, and a black mask. She had wavy black hair with red dye on the ends.

"I'd like you to meet my new apprentice, Venom. You may know her as Raven."

* * *

I'm so sorry about the length! I don't feel like writing anymore… Review!


	4. A Deal

Do not own the Teen Titans…

* * *

_"I'd like you to meet my new apprentice, Venom. You may know her as Raven."_

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Raven smirked and nodded.

"I think she prefers Venom now." Slade smirked, "Apprentice, meet me at the base in five minutes. Have fun with your old friends." Slade disappeared.

"Oh, I will." Raven smirked. All of a sudden a huge dragon made out of black energy came flying towards the Titans. Just as they recovered a ton of black fire balls came flying at them.

"Having fun?" Raven asked cheerily.

"Why are you doing this Raven?" Robin asked

"Isn't it obvious? I hate you!" Raven said fake sweetly. This time a huge black serpent was sent flying at the Titans. When the Titans recovered from this attack, Raven was gone.

At Slade's Base…

"Was that not fun as I promised?" Slade asked his apprentice.

"More than you can imagine." Raven said.

"Well this was just the beginning my dear! There will be much more to come. That is if you agree to stay as my apprentice." Slade stuck out his hand.

Raven looked at his hand before hesitantly shaking it, "This looks like the start of something wonderful."

Slade smirked, "Not for the Titans I'm afraid…"

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I have A LOT of homework! Review!


	5. Revenge

I don't own the Titans!

* * *

_Slade smirked, "Not for the Titans I'm afraid…"_

In the Common Room…

The alarm began ringing, and Robin ran up to the computer.

"Who is it?" Terra asked.

"Slade." Robin said darkly.

"Is Venom with him?" Aqualad asked anxiously.

"The computer says he's alone. Titans meet at the bank in five minutes!" Robin yelled.

At Jump City Bank…

Aqualad, Terra, and Cyborg had arrived at the scene.

"Well, well, well the Titans! If you don't mind me asking, where's your oh- so- fearless leader?" Slade said cheerily.

"Right here!" Robin, Starfire, and BB arrived.

"Yay! The gang's all here! Now, let the fun begin!" Slade said, and pulled out a trigger for a bomb. The bomb went off, and four buildings in the area exploded. They began to fall.

"Titans GO!" Robin screamed, but in reality there was nothing the Titans could do. Raven was the only one who could support the buildings.

"Regretting your decision now Titans? Wait until we're finished with you, you will beg for Venom to join you again, and I will rule the city." Slade disappeared leaving the Titans to soak in his message, and deal with the damage he had caused.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Homework! Review kiddos!


	6. She's A Titan?

Don't own Titans…

* * *

_"Regretting your decision now Titans? Wait until we're finished with you, you will beg for Venom to join you again, and I will rule the city."_

The Titans were swamped. Slade had been sending non- stop attacks at them. Things were worse that they had ever been for the heroes and they didn't know what to do. Aqualad walked to Robin's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Aqualad entered, and shut the door behind him.

"What's up?" Robin asked.

"I need to talk to you about Raven." Robin paused, set down his pen, and turned to the other boy.

"What about her?" Robin asked stiffly.

"I was thinking that if we bring her down, then we can destroy Slade's power. I mean, his bots are clearly powered using her magic now. They're ten times more powerful!"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Aqualad was silence, and Robin looked at him shocked.

"You want to kill her!" Robin yelled.

"Sh! And yes, I do…" Aqualad looked at the ground. Robin shot up from his seat and took a step towards the other hero.

"Kill her?! Kill her?! If anything, I should kill you!" Robin yelled.

"Me?! What do you mean?! She's the one going around, and working for Slade!" Aqualad yelled defensively.

"You idiot!" Robin yelled, "Raven is undercover! She's been a member of Titans East since she was freed from the stone two years ago! She's helping us bring down Slade as we speak!"

"Wh- what?" Aqualad asked.

Robin sighed, "You left the East team the day before she joined. Aqualad, you really broke her heart, and honestly I would kill you if she hadn't stopped me."

"Who knows?" Aqualad asked sourly.

"Just the East team, you and I." Just then, the alarm went off, and the boys ran into the common room.

"Slade, and Venom." Beast Boy said darkly.

* * *

I know, unexpected twist! Remember to review!


	7. Yay! Raven's Back!

I don't own the Titans…

* * *

_"You idiot!" Robin yelled, "Raven is undercover! She's been a member of Titans East since she was freed from the stone two years ago! She's helping us bring down Slade as we speak!"_

_Just then, the alarm went off, and the boys ran into the common room._

_"Slade, and Venom." Beast Boy said darkly._

The Titans arrived at the scene a few minutes later. Slade was standing there, ready to greet them.

"Well, hello there!"

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled. In a matter of minutes, Slade defeated them and had a blade an inch from Robin's heart. All of a sudden, he was hit with a burst of black energy. Slade turned to his attacker, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Venom?"

Raven walked over to Robin and offered him her hand to get up, "I prefer Raven."

"How could you switch to their side?" Slade asked enraged.

"I never switched." Realization hit Slade.

"Why you little bitch! You were never on my side!" Slade yelled as Robin began taking him to the jail. When they were gone, the other Titans stood in a rather awkward silence.

"Raven? You're back?" Cyborg asked.

"I was never gone Cy. I was freed from the stone a year after I was turned. That day I became a part of Titans East. I was always a hero." Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately began jumping around excitedly because their sister had returned.

Terra, however, was pissed off and turned to Titans East, "You knew?!"

"Yes they did." Robin stepped in, "But it was my orders for them not to tell anyone. Raven had to hate us enough to make Slade believe she was actually his apprentice." To say Terra was jealous right now was an understatement. She herself had actually betrayed the Titans, but Raven hadn't really. When the rest of the Titans began walking away, Starfire and Raven immediately turned to each other and smiled.

"Starfire…" Raven said.

"Raven!" Star screeched and embraced Raven in a huge hug. Bumblebee cleared her throat.

"You want to watch a movie back at the East Tower just us girls?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure." Raven said, and the two began flying away when Raven realized Starfire was not following her.

"Star, you coming?" She asked.

"I was invited?" The alien asked.

"Of course you were girl!" Bumblebee said. A smile erupted on Star's face and she began flying with them.

"Wait Star!" Terra called out.

"Yes Terra?" The princess turned to the geomancer.

"Weren't we supposed to go shopping?"

"Oh, well I'd rather go watch a movie with friends Raven and Bumblebee!" The three girls took off as one thought rang through Terra's head: I hate Raven.

* * *

Sorry for the Terra bashing! Review!


	8. An Annoying Visitor and a Break Up

Do not own the Titans!

* * *

_…One thought rang through Terra's head: I hate Raven._

At the East Tower with the girls…

Bumblebee, Raven, and Starfire had gotten home and had immediately called Jinx and Argent. The five girls were currently watching Wicked Scary 2. Raven, Jinx, and Bumblebee were completely unfazed by the movie, but Starfire and Argent were most definitely terrified. Starfire was squeezing Raven so hard that the sorceress felt like she was going to die. Argent's powers on the other hand kept activating and her hands were scratching all over the room. Finally the movie ended and Bumblebee had to pry Starfire off of Raven and Jinx had to calm Argent down. Eventually they succeeded but Starfire and Argent refused to go to bed after watching the movie.

"Okay, so we can't go to sleep, what do you want to do?" Raven asked.

"Hmmmm, how about we just talk?" Starfire suggested smiling. Oh, Raven knew that smile and knew that nothing good could come from the following situation.

"About what Star?" Bumblebee asked as she absentmindedly grabbed some popcorn.

"Oh, I don't know… Kid Flash?" Starfire asked.

"Hands off! He's mine!" Jinx screamed without thinking. She immediately flushed, man Star was not as innocent as everyone thought, was she?

"Really? I thought that you hated him with everything in you!" Raven smirked. She was actually interested now that the embarrassment was temporarily not headed her way. Just as Jinx was about to respond, a knock came on the door. Argent answered it and came upon a rather unpleasant site: Terra.

"Um, hi…" Argent said. By all this time the other girls had joined her by the door.

"I want to join you guys!' Terra said expecting to be let in, but Argent put her hand in front of the entrance.

"Sorry. Invite only." The door slammed shut in the blonde's face. The girls on the other side of the door burst out laughing, and once again sat down in the common room to talk.

Starfire continued her path of terror, "So, Raven, what about Aqualad?" Raven spit out the soda she was drinking.

"What about him?" She asked recovering.

"I think that spit take spoke for itself." Bumblebee said smirking.

"I don't get how you can still love an asshole who left you for that blonde bimbo…" Argent said.

Raven sighed, "Because love, true love, doesn't end no matter what." Just then her communicator went off and she answered it.

"Raven? Terra and I broke up." Aqualad.

* * *

Ooooh! Aqua/Rae fans 'tis time for Raven to swoop in for the kill! Review, and keep an eye out for another Aqua/Rae story by me coming out soon!


	9. Date?

I still don't own the Teen Titans guys!

* * *

_Just then her communicator went off and she answered it._

_"Raven? Terra and I broke up." Aqualad._

"What?!" Yep people, that was Raven's brilliant response.

"Yeah, actually it was more like me breaking up with her…" Aqualad said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven asked as the other girls leaned in to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Sure. You want to meet at the usual pizza place her in Jump?" Did Aqualad's voice sound hopeful? Wasn't he supposed to be sad, unless…

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"That obvious huh?" Aqualad chuckled on the other end.

"Well, I guess a pizza couldn't hurt…" Raven said unsurely.

"Great! See you in an hour!" Aqualad hung up.

Raven looked at her friends, "I should have put up more of a fight, huh?"

"After what he did to you, NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Argent yelled. Raven winced under her friend.

Jinx decided to speak up, "You know I never really figured out what exactly he did. All I know is you were stone, and him and Terra started dating after that…"

Raven sighed, "Here's what happened…"

* * *

I realized while writing this that I never really solidly explained what Aqualad did, so that's what next chapter's going to be about! Sorry it's so short but I have a lot of homework! Review!


	10. AQUALAD! HOW COULD YOU!

I do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_Jinx decided to speak up, "You know I never really figured out what exactly he did. All I know is you were stone, and him and Terra started dating after that…"_

_Raven sighed, "Here's what happened…"_

"When Terra went crazy with Slade all those years ago, somehow Aqualad, Beast Boy, and I ended up rationalizing with her while the other Titans held off Plasmus and them."

"You rationalized with her?!" Jinx asked, surprised Raven and Terra ever got along.

"Well, I told her that if she killed anyone, it would be the last thing she ever did. I like to call that rationalizing, I mean the girl kind of needed a slap in the face."

Jinx smirked as Raven continued, "So anyways, I killed Slade, and that's when Terra realized she was outnumbered. She came over to our side, but the volcano was about to explode. Someone had to stop it, and just as she was about to, I stepped in."

"I told Aqualad I could do it. And then, I mentally asked him: Do you want me to sacrifice myself or her?"

Jinx gasped, "HE DID NOT!" She yelled enraged at the Atlantean for his treatment of her friend. Raven nodded.

Argent spoke up, "Raven, you never told me the last part!" The other girls nodded their agreement.

"Yeah, well I'm assuming Star here found out somehow, that's why you hated him so much, right?" Raven asked.

The Tamaranean nodded, "Aqualad told Terra, and she told me."

Raven sighed, "Well, now that the sad memories are back, date time!" Raven said, less than excited.

* * *

Well, from this chapter I have deduced, that: AQUALAD IS AN ASS! Now, that that's out of the way, sorry for the short chapter (homework as usual) and review!


	11. Apology

Don't own the Teen Titans!

Okay, heads up! This is the last chapter of this story! There'll be an epilogue up sometime soon! So keep an eye out for that! This story is dedicated to my sister! She's getting engaged! And I'm not going to lie I am afraid of losing her since she's lived with me my whole life. As much as I don't want her to go, I know that she'll be happy and I wish her the best in life! And sis, if you ever read this, I'll ALWAYS have your back!

Guest who reviewed Chapter 9- 'Tis mine too!

* * *

_Raven sighed, "Well, now that the sad memories are back, date time!_

The dark sorceress stood outside of the pizza place waiting for her date to show up.

"Hey!" A deep voice said from behind her. She turned to see Aqualad standing behind her.

"Hey." She replied less enthusiastically as they sat down at a table.

"What's wrong?" Aqualad asked, concerned.

Raven sighed, "It's just that before I came, the girls and I were talking about when I was turned to stone…" She was looking down now.

Aqualad felt pain surge through him as he saw how hurt she was. How could she not be though? He had chosen Terra's life over hers.

He grabbed her hand, "Raven, I know that I'll never be worthy of your forgiveness. I know that I made the wrong choice all those years ago. I know that you deserve better than me. I know that you could do better than me."

He took a breath and continued, "But I also know that if I let you go, every day of my life I'll regret it. I know that I have never seen a girl as beautiful as you. I have never felt so happy around someone as I do with you. I know that everything comes naturally to me when I'm with you. I know that I love you Raven."

Raven jerked her hand out of his, "Look Garth, I'm sorry I said yes to this date. It was wrong of me because you're right, I'll never be able to forgive you. I'll never be able to forget what you did. My pain will never go away." She got up and began to walk away as tears threatened to spill.

Aqualad hesitated for a moment, but he refused to lose her again, "Raven! I am not letting you walk away!" He stood up and ran after her. When he caught up he grabbed her arm and spun her around. He held her in her place to make sure she would not walk away.

"Why aren't you teleporting if you're so sure you want to leave?" He asked her.

The sorceress sighed, "Because I'm not."

"Raven, I'm not expecting you to instantly forgive and forget, I'm not asking you to not be suspicious of me, or to have a hundred percent trust in me. I'm asking you to give me a chance. To give us a chance."

Raven sighed, "One chance. Don't screw up water boy."

* * *

Okay, epilogue will be coming up soon! Review! And happy Thanksgiving!


	12. Just A Nightmare

Nope, don't own the Teen Titans…

This is the epilogue, as promised! Thank you to all the reviewers/followers/favoriters/readers of this story!

ihatekoledude- He so is! You just summarized what he said/did perfectly! If I were Raven I would have beat him into next week!

* * *

_"I'm asking you to give me a chance. To give us a chance."_

_Raven sighed, "One chance."_

Aqualad took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He had to find her. There were no if's or but's, he had to find her. He was running, running as fast as he possibly could.

That's when he spotted it. It was her frail and lifeless body lying on the ground. He ran to it. He took Raven into his arms.

"No, Rae please, please get up!" He begged. He then spotted a note beside her. He read it.

**One chance**

He got one chance and he had wasted it. He had had an affair with Terra. How could he have been so stupid? Now he was all alone, Raven had left him.

Aqualad suddenly woke up. He turned to his side and saw Raven lying beside him. She looked peaceful and happy. He laid back down. It was just a dream.

Yes, Terra had attempted to seduce him again, key word being attempted. He had easily refused her. He had already made enough stupid choices to drive Raven away, he refused to make anymore. After all, what kind of idiot rejects true love twice?

* * *

Review! I know it's short but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length!


End file.
